


Never Fading

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: I would never like him, why couldn't he get that and move on? But this is James Potter we're talking about, and he isn't the type of guy to give up, he's the type to fight until he gets what he wants... unfortunately for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don’t own HP (ha! I wish!) and I’m not JK Rowling (well duh…)

“I am never going to like you Potter, get it through that thick head of yours.” I mumbled as Potter sat down next to me on the couch of the Head’s common room. He scratched his head and huffed.

“Look, Lily, I didn’t even say anything,” He complained.

I looked up at him from my book and gave him a level look “Good. That way you won’t get any ideas,”

He sighed again looking away “Evans,” He said, and then he huffed loudly.

“What?” I snapped

“Nothing,” He grunted, getting up. “You know, Evans, I’m really not that bad; you could try giving my a chance for a change.”

“Never,”

“Never say never,” He put in cheerfully.

“Sod off, Potter,”

He sat down again and looked at me, his usual cocky grin on his lips. “You don’t truly want that,”

“Now you are a mind reader?”

“No, but you are an open book,”

“Right…”

“Oh come on Lily, tell me why not?”

“Why not what?”

“Why not go out with me?”

“Because. You. Are. A. Prat.”

“Huh?” He said, getting up again “Would you go out with me I proved to you that I’m not?”

“I said never, didn’t I?”

“Yeah you did,” He agreed “But haven’t you ever heard people who say never always end up doing what they said they would never do?”

“Not always,” I countered.

“99.9% of the times; why do you have to be so damn stubborn Lily?” He asked, I sighed looking away.

“Leave me alone,”

“Fine.” He said raising his hands up in front of himself defensively. “Just give the question a thought Lils, ‘cause I’m not leaving you alone until you answer”

“Well then yeah I would…not,”

“That was harsh,”

“Really? Damn, I’m so sorry I hurt your feelings James-ie boy,”

He glared at me “Not even you could get away with that Lillian,”

“Seems I just did.” I smiled, then sauntered up to my room and opened the door. “Just give up on me Potter, you’re never going to get me.”

“I’ll never give up on you Evans,” He said looking at fixedly. I laughed and closed the door to my room.

(A/N: Thanks for reading, and if you left a review you would really make my day :0)


End file.
